1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in multiple parking brake systems for a series of parallel wheels of a pneumatic tire compactor and, in particular, to an improved control system for multiple parking brakes with a mechanical override to apply or release each brake. The control system provides for substantially simultaneous brake application, where failure of one brake mechanism will not affect the other brakes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to use a plurality of parallel rubber tires as a compactor. The parking emergency brake mechanism utilized in the compactor is of known construction. Additionally, air released, spring applied parking brakes are also taught in the prior art. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,136,399 to Granryd dated June 9, 1964 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,031,036 to Meyers dated Apr. 24, 1962. Cable operation in emergency or parking brakes is known. However, the cable and pulley system as described and as claimed is believed by the inventor not to be taught by the prior art.